


Captured

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capture, F/M, Hydra, Kidnapping, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Hey i know this might be strange but I’m don’t see a lot of these request. Can I have a plus size fanfiction with a loki or bucky? Can it be filled with irony ?” - @darkheartvamp
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Captured

You gasped as you rose from your bed. You thought you had heard a loud crashing sound from downstairs. You sat paralysed in your bed, nervously awaiting any other sounds to confirm your suspicions. Just when your heart started to slow, you heard the sound of glass smashing.

You heart sped up and you were on alert. You thought you were safe from Hydra. That is what a safe-house is meant to be, safe. You heard the all too familiar sound of a body falling onto the wooden floor of the house.

You started to panic but it helped you focus. There was a gun located under your pillow which you grabbed and had it at the ready. You slowly crept to the bedroom door and opened the door. The sound of silence deafened you as you tiptoed down the hall. You held your gun out in front of you.

You painfully went down each step on the stairs, checking your surroundings. When you made one small move the stair creaked, turning silence to chaos instantly.

It all happened so fast you weren’t sure what was going on. You saw one of the bodyguards laying in a pool of blood as the other one tackled you to the floor. Guns went off and the man that protected you now lay limp on top of you. You tried pushing him off but you were unsuccessful.

You saw the Winter Soldier himself walking slowly to you as you tried to escape. He effortlessly pulled the body off you and grabbed you by your neck, lifting you up. You gasped in his grip as you looked into his dead eyes, pleading for release.

Something in him snapped and he dropped you to the cold hard floor. He instead grabbed your legs, dragging you out of the house. You tried to scream but you were too weak. He chucked you in the back of the van and slammed the doors. You looked up to see him sit in the front next to the driver.

He lifted his gun up and shot him in the head. He opened the door and pushed the body out, sitting in his place. The soldier drove the car to places you didn’t recognise and that’s when you knew there was no escape.

—–

The familiar humming of the car engine stopped causing you to sit up. You looked into the empty front seat wondering where your captor was. The doors behind you swung open and the man stood there looking at you.

He reached in and grabbed you, pulling you roughly out of the van. You were smart enough not to fight back; this man could end you any second.

“Please don’t kill me” You begged as he dragged you to the dark wooden house in the dead of night. There was not a single house nearby which made your heart sink further. The man didn’t reply, he only kept a strong grip on you as he pulled you inside.

Once the door was shut and locked, he locked you in handcuffs to a pipe that ran up the wall. He walked away from you, leaving the room and your sight. You accepted your doomed fate as you slid to the floor.

You began to lose hope as you heard no sounds or had seen a glimpse of the man. He had left you for dead in a place no one would look.

After what felt like hours he appeared from around the corner. You looked up at him and saw a sense of guilt in his eyes. His body was slightly hunched and his appearance looked softer. He looked more human than he did before. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated.

“What do you want from me?” You begged, a tear sliding down your bruised and bloody face. The man stood there, not making a sound or move.

“What did I do?” You screamed at him with fear. Tears caressed your face but you made no sound. Your heart was pounding it felt like it was going to escape your chest. You began to shake with panic and fear. You’d witnessed the death of your family only a week ago and now it was your turn.

“I” He started. He looked at the floor.

“Are you going to kill me?” You whispered into the silence. He looked up at you and you saw a look of guilt in the glow of the moon through the window.

“No” He finally said before turning and walking away. Relief filled you up as you knew you could escape one day. For now, you leaned against the wall and closed your eyes. You needed sleep to get energy. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

———

A loud bang instantly woke you up with a pounding heart. You looked around, your eyes landing on the man in the kitchen opposite you as he grabbed the pan from the floor. He looked at you, realising you were awake but just turned and went back to the stove.

A loud knock on the door alerted the man and he cautiously walked over to it. You watched as he looked through the peephole and instantly opening the door.

“Buck, what did you do?” The stranger asked as he walked in. His eyes laid on you in handcuffs and covered in blood and bruises.

“Who is this?” He asked your captor as he walked over to you.

“The target” He answered. He stood up and walked into another room with the man. You could hear their faint voices from the room.

“I came out of it just before I killed her” You heard your captor say.

“I don’t know what to do, Steve,” He said in defeat.

“Bucky, listen to me. They obviously want her dead for a reason so I need to get her back to the compound and find out why” Steve ordered Bucky.

You heard him sigh and walk out in front of you.

“Stay calm” He mumbled as he unlocked the cuffs from your hands. He stepped back, probably thinking you’d attack him. Only last night did Bucky not only kill and act like a soldier, now he was a soft and gentle creature who couldn’t hurt a fly. Confusion hit you like a truck as you stood up from the ground.

“Aren’t you supposed to kill me not save me?” You asked. The men looked at each other and back at you.

“It’s complicated. Right now we need to get you somewhere safe” Steve said with authority.

“Are you from Hyrda?” You squealed. Both the men looked surprised at your question.

“How do you know Hydra?” Steve asked you and you knew that it was indeed Hydra looking for you.

“They turned me into a weapon” You whispered.

“What do you mean?” He asked again. Anger boiled up inside you, fuelled by fear.

“What do you think!?” You yelled, followed by all the windows in the house smashing spontaneously. The men were on edge and knew that it was, in fact, you who caused it.

“They did things to me” You sniffled.

“Ok well come on let's get out of here” Steve lead you to the car waiting outside. Bucky silently followed, keeping his distance from you. As soon as you got inside you rested your head on the window and fell asleep.

——

Your body felt as if it were laying on a cloud. The bed was so soft you felt like it was the best sleep you’d had in years. You sat up, the last thing you remembered was sitting in the car and listening to the rumble of the engine and now here you were, lying in a comfy bed.

You sat up and got out of the bed. Your feet carried you over the to the giant window where you looked out. The view was made of countless trees and water. It looked like a paradise you shouldn’t be in. You started to panic, questioning your whereabouts.

“Hey” Steve knocked on the door, causing you to spin to face him.

“Where am I?” You spat out.

“Wakanda” He answered.

“I’m sorry what?” You spoke in disbelief.

“A safe place in Africa. No one will find you here and my friend will protect you.” He answered. You took a deep breath and tried to process the information.

“Bucky is going to stay as well.” He said with caution.

“The man that tried to kill me?” You almost screamed.

“He was brainwashed by Hydra. He’s here to figure out how to undo it” Steve explained. You felt better knowing there was someone who was also a victim of Hydra. You nodded to him and he smiled.

“Come out when you’re ready” He informed you as he turned to leave. You spent the next year with Bucky. Slowly gaining friendship then something more. He showed how much he loved you and accepted you and all your insecurities and flaws. You could definitely see your future with him.


End file.
